Piratas
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Milah odiaba dejar a su hijo sin madre, pero no podía permanecer al lado de un cobarde. Además, ella siempre había deseado la aventura y eso es lo que iba a conseguir entrando a la tripulación de Killian Jones.


Este fic participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada de la serie OUAT me pertenece, todo es de la ABC.

* * *

**PIRATAS.**

* * *

La tormenta empeoraba mientras Milah corría huyendo de su casa. Sentía como si su corazón se rompiera a cada paso que daba, pero también sentía como desaparecían los grilletes que la habían mantenido allí atada, obligada a escuchar las burlas sobre su esposo y las burlas hacia su hijo.

Su hijo.

Lo sentía mucho por él, sentía el estar abandonándolo pero no podía evitarlo. Ella no podría ser una buena madre, no podría soportar vivir con aquella vergüenza hacia su propio marido. No podía soportar estar un segundo más en presencia de aquella persona tan débil y tan cobarde.

Simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Pronto llegó a la cantera del pueblo. Estaba empapada hasta los huesos pero le daba igual, por fin estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Pidió que le sirvieran una cerveza y se sentó en una mesa cercana a la chimenea para secarse un poco.

Con las dos manos, se escurrió el pelo y lo sacudió hacia atrás.

—Ey, casi me das —Milah se giró para ver a quién pertenecía aquella voz tan grave y vio a un atractivo pirata de pie detrás de ella. Resopló. Lo que le faltaba.

—Lo siento —replicó mientras volvía a darse la vuelta y bebía un trago de la cerveza. Aquel pirata se sentó delante de ella, por lo que Milah puso los ojos en blanco e intentó ignorarle. No estaba de humor para soportar a más hombres aquella noche, por muy atractivos que fueran.

—Me preguntaba que hace una mujer como tú aquí a estas horas —Milah le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa y luego miró su cerveza.

—Parece ser que beber —contestó sarcástica.

—Ouch —el joven se llevó una mano al corazón mientras fingía que su sarcasmo le hacía daño. A pesar de que lo intentó, Milah no pudo reprimir una sonrisa —. Así mucho mejor. Estás más guapa cuando sonríes.

—Y tú lo estás mucho más cuando callas —replicó ella mientras volvía a beber.

—Eso me han dicho —el joven le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y Milah negó con la cabeza.

—¿Eso te funciona?

—¿El qué? —el joven fingió estar desconcertado.

—Esa sonrisita ladeada picarona. ¿Te funciona con todas las chicas?

—En un 83% de los casos —replicó él guiñándole un ojo.

—En el 17%, más bien —replicó un hombre sentándose al lado del joven. Era más corpulento que él y tenía la cabeza completamente rapada —. Siempre es a la inversa. Soy Moe, encantado.

—Milah —contestó ella sonriendo mientras miraba fijamente a Moe. Este tenía otra cerveza entre sus manos y bebía de ella a grandes sorbos. Milah calculó que en dos o tres tragos se terminaba la cerveza.

—¿Y a mí no me dices tu nombre? —replicó el otro joven haciéndose el dolido.

—Tu no me has dicho el tuyo, además, no suelo presentarme a jóvenes piratas atractivos que buscan divertirse —Moe soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya, me has clavado en un par de palabras. Estoy impresionado.

—No es muy difícil, sinceramente.

—Soy Killian Jones, para servirla, señorita —Killian hizo una reverencia y volvió a sonreírla con burla.

Milah negó con la cabeza y siguió bebiendo.

—Y ahora que todos nos conocemos, ¿qué haces aquí, Milah?

—Huir —contestó simplemente sin demostrar ninguna emoción en la voz.

—¿Huir de quién? —preguntó Moe.

—De mi marido.

Moe y Killian se dirigieron una mirada mientras Milah seguía bebiendo, pronto la cerveza se le acabó y le pidió otra a la camarera.

—Vosotros sois piratas ¿no? —preguntó tras unos segundos en silencio mirándolos. Ambos asintieron —. ¿Podría unirme a vuestra tripulación?

Killian soltó una carcajada tan estridente que provocó que algunas cabezas se giraran en su dirección.

—Lo siento, muñeca, entiendo que quieras venir conmigo e intentar conquistarme, pero dudo que una ama de casa tenga madera de pirata.

—¿Qué? Yo no pienso conquistarte, ni lo intentaría. Solo quiero alejarme de aquí, además, puedo ser mejor pirata de lo que tú te crees.

—Eso habría que verlo.

—Acéptame y lo verás —le retó ella mientras le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

Killian miró fijamente la cerveza que reposaba en la mesa y luego la miró a ella.

—Hagamos una apuesta —dijo tras unos minutos con una sonrisa —. Si logras beberte cinco cervezas de golpe sin parar más que para coger otra estarás dentro del barco.

Milah fingió pensárselo mientras sonreía. Ese pirata no sabía con quién estaba hablando.

—Perfecto.

—¡Dora! —gritó Killian entusiasmado —¡Tráenos cinco cervezas!

—Ya tengo aquí una —replicó Milah.

—Esa no vale —Killian cogió la cerveza de las manos de la mujer y se la dio a Moe. La camarera, llamada Dora, trajo rápidamente las cervezas y las puso en la mesa guiñándole un ojo a Jones en el proceso. La mujer rodó los ojos mientras cogía las cervezas y las ponía delante —. Bien, cuando quieras.

Milah cogió la primera jarra y bebió todo el contenido en un par de minutos. No necesitaba mucho más, bajó la jarra y cogió otra repitiendo el proceso. Así lo hizo hasta acabar con todas las cervezas.

Golpeó la mesa con la última de las jarras y sonrió.

—Estoy dentro ¿no? —dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se arrebolaban por el alcohol.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Moe estupefacto.

—Tuve una juventud bastante divertida —contestó simplemente Milah riendo y se levantó para salir de la cantera —. Mañana partiré en tu barco.

La lluvia la recibió cuando salió y la joven agradeció la frescura del agua. Sonrió como tonta mientras andaba, con dificultad, hacia el hostal del pueblo donde se quedaría aquella noche.

—¡Eh! —se giró al oír la voz de Killian.

—¿Qué te pasa, pirata? Un trato es un trato —replicó con los brazos en jarra. La ropa comenzaba a empaparse y a pegársele a la piel volviéndose pesada.

—Me has impresionado, ciertamente —dijo él mientras la miraba. Milah parpadeó y sonrió mientras se fijaba en el rostro de Killian, era muy atractivo.

Guiada por el alcohol en las venas y por un extraño impulso se acercó a él y le besó. Sus labios estaban húmedos por el agua.

Pasó sus manos por su pelo mojado hasta entrelazarlas en su nuca para atraerle hacia ella. Él dirigió sus manos a sus caderas y la apretó contra su pecho mientras el beso se volvía cada vez más pasional.

La sangre de Milah ardía como si todo el alcohol de sus venas se hubiera incendiado. Abrió la boca permitiendo el paso de la lengua de Killian y, cuando ella quiso atraerle más, resbalaron en el barro donde cayeron juntos y continuaron besándose.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, Killian dejó de besarla. Milah se encontraba con los ojos medio cerrados y con una sonrisa en la boca.

—Eres guapo, pirata. Pero también eres idiota —dijo entre risas y se durmió.

Killian la miró fijamente sorprendido. No era la primera vez que le llamaban idiota, pero sí que era la primera vez que una mujer se dormía en sus brazos.

Resopló y se levantó, podría dejarla ahí. Ciertamente a él no le importaba, sin embargo, tenía un código de honor de pirata que cumplir. Gruñendo, levantó a la chica del suelo y la llevó a su barco.

Por el camino, Killian sonrió; iba a ser muy divertido oírla gritarle e insultarle cuando se levantara en su camarote, en su cama. Se lo iba a pasar bien haciéndole pensar que se habían acostado juntos.

Jones soltó una risita por lo bajo mientras Milah murmuraba algo sobre piratas narcisistas y estúpidos.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
